


You Move Me

by CuddlePossum



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlePossum/pseuds/CuddlePossum
Summary: After a long day of moving Erik's things into his home, all Raoul wants to do is snuggle.





	You Move Me

Erik sighed as he fell in to bed, he was sore, tired, exhausted, and promising himself he would never move house again if God let him live to see another day. Raoul, ever the ray of sunshine, smiled gently and rubbed his back as he settled properly into bed, "how was the shower?" Raoul asked, getting a grumble from Erik in response, "did I leave enough hot water for you?" Erik grumbled again and Raoul smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you, you know, you did so well today, I'm so proud of you" Raoul cooed with a tender smile as he watched Erik burrow his face to his chest, laughing at the feeling of the man mumbling against his skin, "say that again?" "I said: I'm never moving again, so good luck getting rid of me."

Raoul rolled his eyes and pulled him up for a kiss, "we just moved in, why would I ever get rid of you love?" Erik arched a brow at Raoul but kissed back, running his fingers through Raoul's hair silky hair. "Because I like playing piano at three in the morning" the man teased, Raoul smirked deviously "jokes on you, it's already 4 so you missed your chance!" Erik huffed in laughter quickly followed by a yawn.

Pulling the blankets over them and fluffing the pillows, Raoul pulled Erik into a comfy embrace, not willing to let him go after a long day of busily moving boxes from the moving van and into Raoul's home; all the man wanted to do now was feel Erik's body against him and listen to his steady breathing for as long as he could.


End file.
